


Time to Sleep

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doesn't want to go to bed. Carson doesn't want to go there alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juri_anne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juri_anne).



> _I reached for sleep and drew it round me like a blanket muffling pain and thought together in the merciful dark._ ~ Mary Stewart

“Look!” Rodney snaps, forefinger jutting up like an exclamation mark. “I’m not some little boy who needs to be put to bed.”

It’s 1 am and Carson is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, eyes weary and dull.

“Besides which, _you’re_ still up as well!” Rodney glances up from the laptop, looking harassed and just as tired.

“Yes, but _I_ am on my way to bed.”

“Don’t let me keep you.”

“Rodney…” Carson sighs and shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I don’ wannae go on me own.”

In the delicate web of time and quiet stretching between them, questions and answers tangle together, easy to see. Rodney asks anyway, hands already closing down the computer, turning off the light.

“Lt. Thompson…?”

“She didn’t make it.”

Rodney’s arm settles around his shoulders, warm and solid, anchoring them together. Tonight he doesn’t have to sleep on his own, doesn’t have to wake up alone.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Carson leans in and lets himself be guided towards the transporter. Rest is right here and sleep but a few steps away.

Side by side they make their way home, shadows of the sleeping city trailing after them like long notes of a lullaby.


End file.
